My Limelight
by SmileForTheWeirdos
Summary: Between the two worlds of wizards and monsters, Harry and Edward both find there are inevitably not as many differences between the two that first meets the eye. In this captivating and fabulous ((keep calm and stay fab ;) )) tale, there is new love, ecstatic adventures, and a complex mystery that keeps your eyes glued to le screen! ((Harry x Edward)) Enjoy :p
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **SmileForTheWeirdos here! So I'm not exactly sure if this will contain M rated yaoi, but I rated this story that anyway. Also, each chapter includes only two large paragraphs, which are cut into different sections-just to not be confusing. I haven't edited much, sorry I had another deadline ;-; But next chapter will probably be much better :3 Anyway, enjoy my wonderful readers, for this story seriously took some brainstorming! See ya :p

**Chapter One **

A pair of opec hands swept through his naturally zinc colored hair, which impersonated that of someone with just a tad to much oil in their hair. The candle on the ivory sink wavered when a gust of wind managed to find its way out of his windpipes after so many years of being the holder of this ancient sigh… What seemed and could possibly of been-an eternity to the stressed male. So many painfully long years, even after meeting his definite sweetheart, the heavy curse did none other than worsen on his already taunt mind.

Not for the first time, he wished just once he could escape reality, spite the years spent with his spouse. From a cracked mirror, two amethyst eyes blinked back, though even he couldn't see behind their masterful mask. Behind those eyes lurked a wary past, one he decided upon ignoring for now if he could. Again scanning the dim bathroom, from the moss carpeted tile and bug infested bath which its bronze claws no longer held a handsome gleam, he took to staring at his folded hands on the counter, almost blending in with the top if not the fact it was not as pale.

It was strange, being in the decaying house he had spent his most faithful years in. No regret surfaced above his other afflictions though when he remembered leaving. With another raspy wheeze, the flame blew out, in an instant defeated by his bone chilling breath. Was he not like this flame, and the past a malicious beast, waiting to snuff him out the second the time be right?

His thoughts continued in this manner, racing furiously to be the front of his brain, in a line of seemingly endless overflowing quantity of questions that unfortunately he couldn't answer. "Edward," He didn't need to turn around to know it was his very own Bella, just as ghostly pale as he. Broke from the train of thoughts he no longer mulled over, he looked up and as he did, a sly smile crept across his elegantly sculpted features. "Yes?" He sighed back, glad that he would not be alone to lament over the past for now.

—

"Oculus Reparo," Hermione said in a somewhat scornful tone as she mended Harry's glasses-the same glasses for more than seven years now mind you-for what had to be at least over the fiftieth time. He had just come back from a somewhat rough homemade quidditch tournament and nearly broke his nose streaking in a blur downward toward the grassy earth, fortunately pulling out of the nose dive just in a matter of seconds, but missing the deluding snitch in favor for his safety instead.

"Thanks Hermione," Despite saying this very gratefully, Harry knew that as he stared at the floor, avoiding her strict eye, Hermione was most likely mentally preparing for a fairly long lecture he had learned to tune out and just nod at certain points over the years. But looking up after a few seconds of listening to the Weasly Clock's blunt toll, Harry discovered his only response would merely be the same, dulling rhythm of time passing by and the blank stare of the Burrow's pinewood wall.

His sea colored eyes glazed over, still lingering on the wood interior, as he thought back to a time not to long ago, where a nearly invincible and baffling strong man-or as he now said "thing"-was his grandest competent. He failed to realize in that present though, that time itself was his most fatal enemy, and now it finally had him pinned under its merciless thumb, its cruel smile that was secreted in plain sight, waiting to remind him of its coming end for him, on the face of a magical clock. True, at certain points then, time was a fearless warrior, and it seemed like endless evidence proved he had managed to outrun its consequences. He certainly knew now though that there would be no more helpful and lending hand of luck for him, not for time itself.

It was now he knew he would have to face what he did not want to face, dance with the inevitable, and become acquaintances with the fact that Harry's time was finally nearing the end of its ancient spool, or just now having its fragrant petals curve inward from a molasses-like wilt. He knew his life span was not running out, and instead, replacing this, a newly blossoming love that took a turn for the worst with his sweetheart, Ginny, was now decaying, loves petals a mutated and twisted result of fame. Harry always knew defeating Tom Riddle would boost the offshoot of becoming popular in the wizarding world-perhaps to popular for a concerned Ginny.

Mobs of people would camp in their yard or cluster their front porch, waking the child of both others or worse. They were constantly watched, on some channel or another, and absolutely no chance for public outings was instantly implied for the poor souls. Blinking back tears, frustration, worries, or whatever else may simmer on the planes of his pale lids, Harry broke from his thoughts as he was called to the table, not much of an appetite but grateful for the Weasly's kind hospitality.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N- Oh, I do hope my dear readers are enjoying this! Chapter one, unfortunately, was somewhat of a fail. But the whole point of it was of course to show that both Harry and Edward were evidently in a stupor of depression of some sorts, both for different reasons. As for the typos, if you can ignore them- I'm as always said, "a tad young". But the topic of my age is not to be discussed with further words! And sorry for the late update, I'll most likely be updating sooner, but after many a tries of forging past the error codes of the internet, I could not ;-; Alas, when you do happen to tarry upon this, know that though this chapter centers on the odd topic of "tea", next chapter will be most exciting, being I left you on quite a cliff hanger. Without further ado, let the readings commence! -SmileForTheWeirdos

"It's probably time to look at that house for sale, don't you think?" Edward knew Bella had a point, but he was a little irked Carlisle was to busy to look at what could be their future abode. It was quite a large house, with the ludicrous amount of seven rooms, leaving one room to is, with the exception of Jacob Black who would also be coming to live with the Cullen's family, due to some unknown universal law that bounded him to his and Bella's daughter, Renesmee. Wherever his "dear" Renesmee went, he would. An agitated growl bubbled just at the back of throat, threatening to reach the threshold of his windpipe and roll right out on the red carpet of his tongue, but it subsided when he took notice that Bella had indeed not bothered to pretend any longer that she was cheery today as well.

A tad embarrassed, Edward nodded, and as a sorry, swiftly pecked her on pursed lips. Validations said, he hastily left the morbid scene, but not in favor for a brighter atmosphere. Fortunately it would be just cloudy enough to secret the uniquely jewl-like skin of his, or so the forecast for a quaint and small village known as Godric's Hollow, which was located in the far south-western corner of England says.

All the Cullen's ((including Jacob, much to Edward's reluctance)) agreed a village surrounded by woods would mean bountiful animals, therefor fewer chance of accidents. He had scheduled the meeting for noon, and currently it was ten, so a two hour trip on foot would certainly keep his mind busy from rather darker thoughts. Bella had thought this would be just right for him, Edward could only hope she was right.

Harry was a bit fidgety, trying to tidy up his hair or readjusting his glasses every now and then, all habits he did when nervous. At first, after the war, after Hogwarts, Ginny was against the both of them living in Godric Hollow with their three children, but he had managed to persuade her just enough to buy out a lot of land and build a rather homey cabin, resembling the Burrow in a way. He had extended the house from five rooms ((guests were always welcome)) to seven, his reason being Hermione and Ron desperately needed a place to stay and harbor their two children. They had moved out years ago, leaving the home to seem much bigger and quieter than before. Ever since they left an awful case of depression relapsed on Harry, most likely because the grave of his parents were only a few blocks away. It had become so dark, so anguishing to live in the past that he could no longer hide his melancholy and told Ginny why the move was necessary. A sharp rap on the door tore him from his relay of the past years, and his stomach flipped like that of someone who had missed a step or discovered they had a pop quiz that day. Jumping to his feet, Harry flung open the double oak doors to find a surely looking man, who didn't bother to cover his brooding face any more than need be. This must be Edward, he thought anxiously.

"Edward, right? I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Extending his hand toward what seemed to be a man his same size, Harry introduced himself. He quickly dropped it after realizing the other would in fact, not shake it for the sake of common courtesy.

"Hello Harry. You may already know, but I'm Edward. May I come in?" Hastily nodding, he motioned for Edward to come in and out of the chilling winter air.

"Of course. Would you like some tea or-?" "No, thank you. But perhaps we should take a seat? There's a lot to be done today, and wasting time won't help anything aside from the act of procrastination."

Harry's anxiety was already replaced by something even worse- indignation. But he played along and maintained a fairly decent facade on as he lead Edward ((who had rudely interrupted him!)) into the living room, where they did as he had suggested and took a seat. An awkward silence was not the main attraction for a house sale, Harry thought, so he did the first thing that came to mind and blurted out,

"I'll make some tea… Besides, it's pretty cold out there." It took all his strength not to wince at the amplified volume of his voice.

That being because of the unusually empty house- Ginny had kindly taken the kids to a visit at the Burrow for the week so he could sort out estate sales and more of the such without their distraction, even despite being worried of his slump. It was most unfair to him, that Edward could sit, smoldering, for no reason, yet still be perfectly calm and rational at the same time making him flustered! Little did Harry know though, that Edward has been listening keenly on all of these thoughts ever since walking in. He had also noticed that his seller had a unique smell. Human, shapeshifter, nor blood sucker kin was his conclusion to what Harry was, but he was most definitely not fully human. He watched as the other half walked half stumbled out of the room, a bit amused by his evidently red hot embarrassment, because it showed on his reddening face.

Now everything Harry was about to do he hadn't thought of, his mind to busy scowling off at what was his guest for the day. Let's say he subconsciously brewed tea, and didn't mean to drug it with spells to reveal the certainty that his guest was in fact, human, and afterward, shuffled back into the living room to ask if he wanted sugar. Edward declined the whole of the concept, but Harry was determined to discover his customer's specimen. Now back in the kitchen, he made absolute sure only one of the cups of Earl Grey tea was fully drugged, and if Edward was not human, he would simply pass out for a maximum of five minutes, just enough for Harry to try every spell in the book to detect what he sensed was not human. Both downed their tea quickly.

And it had just happened as he expected, that Edward, with mouth open and amber eyes wide, had blacked out shortly afterward, not even able to finish this sentence- "You drug-"

Harry held a triumphant smirk on his face that moment, his annoyance now quenched as he relished the vengeance striked on the… Creature, would be the term for Edward now. Drugging his company wasn't exactly a crime the way he viewed it, more of precaution. But the smirk sooner than later wiped off of his face the moment a wave of heat tarried in Harry's insides, rendering him seeing red and screaming in pain from the sudden fire that gnawed at his crisping insides.


End file.
